Blog użytkownika:ValixyNott/Drużyna Ogólnego Zniszczenia
'' Okejos! Witam wszystkich, po mojej dłuuugiej nie obecności. Oficjalnie nie wiem kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział Dwóch Wojen, gdyż Arawis to ślimak i nie potrafi pisać. I nie, nie będę pisać ,,Idę na dwór", tylko ,,Idę na pole", bo ja jestem z Małopolski, i żegnam wszystkich, pozdrowienia! Aha, smoki w trzecim lub czwartym rozdziale, choć w sumie nie wiem. A propos rozdziału, następne prawdopodobnie będą co tydzień. Przygotujcie swoje ubezpieczenia na najbliższe rozdziały! Prawdopodobnie za niedługo zabiorę się za nowy blog, który rozwali wam mózgi!'' Jeśli chcesz czytaj, jeśli nie to tego nie rób: 1. Prawdopodobnie napiszę w krótce pairinig, więc proponuję się przygotować, 2. Mam BARDZO słaby internet, który nie działa, więc często nie będę pisać (nie będę pisać często), 3. Sprzedam rodzeństwo, 4. Pairing będzie nie normalny, 5. Pierwszy jego rozdział prawdopodobnie będzie w walentynki. ''-------------------'' '' Rozdział 1'' '' Aida Lewandowska( to nazwisko prawdopodobnie ulegnie zmianie, tylko tak sobie walnęłam, tak że ten tego spodziewajcie się 16 różnych nazwisk...) nalała sobie kawę, przy okazji zwalając owoce z miski na swojego psa. Jednego z pięciu. King to mieszanka jamnika i doga niemieckiego, o władczych upodobaniach i niszczycielskich zębach. '' '' Reszta psów: Len, owczarek niemiecki, leniwy tak, że można go wywalić przez okno, a on nawet się nie zesika, Nora, jedyna inteligentna, czarna sznaucerka olbrzymia, która w wolnych chwilach obija się o ściany, Killer, czyli morderczy doberman, który gryzie wszystko i szczeka mezzo sopranem, oraz Akri, czyli tak zwana w rejestrze potterheadzkiego weterynarza "ta-której-imienia-nie-można-wymawiać-przy-szklankach", border collie, potrafiąca się wdrapać dosłownie wszędzie.'' '' Wyprowadzanie psów na spacer zawsze wiązało się z niezwykłą odpowiedzialnością- mianowicie przetrwaniem osób idących obok. Wychodząc z mieszkania, King i Killer zauważyli kapcia wnuczki sąsiadki. Oczywiście King rzucił się na niego, odgryzł kawałek i kłusem dumnego araba ruszył na schody. Killer dopadł kapcia jako drugi i warcząc oddalił się od reszty. Akri w tym momencie wykonała perfekcyjny skok i pociągnęła resztę na schody. '' '' Piętnaście minut później, gdy w końcu zeszła na parter( zaznaczmy, że mieszka na pierwszym piętrze), psy zaczęły szaleć jeszcze bardziej. Otworzyła drzwi na zewnątrz i zobaczyła... truchło jakiegoś dzieciaka. Dźgnęła go czubkiem pomalowanego conversa, a on odskoczył i pobiegł w stronę krzaków.'' ''----------------------------------'' '' Rozdział 2'' '' Teodor Nott. Inteligencja ponad światowa. Taki Koleś z Hogwartu- tak myślała o mnie większość. Jak sam myślę o sobie? Heh, nie wiem. Co myślę o innych? Debile, udający debili, czyli debile, no i debile, nie zapominając o debilach, ach no i debile. Trzy zasadnicze pytania: Kim jestem? Teodorem Nottem. Dlaczego tu jestem? Bo mi się nudzi. Dlaczego mi się nudzi? Bo na świecie są kujony. Co?! Sam nie ogarniam co myślę.'' '' Łażąc pomiędzy ulicami w Tarnowie (miasto w którym mieszkam #^_^#), a konkretnie pomiędzy blokami gdzieś w pobliżu Jakiegoś-tam-ronda-Emila-jakiegoś-tam, wszedłem w psią kupę, zakląłem, poszedłem dalej, wycierając buty w trawę. Jako iż jakiś "genialny" były śmierciożerca ukrywał się gdzieś w Tarnowie( ej wejdźcie sobie na Google Maps, albo zapytajcie Arawis, bo mi się niechce go opisywać), więc jako iż również byłem podejrzany o śmierciożerstwo, razem z Draconem Malfoyem i Blaisem Zabinim, zostaliśmy tutaj wysłani go wytropić.'' '' Zobaczyłem jakiegoś leprekonusa, czy innego krasnoluda lub gnoma i dziewczynę z piątką psów, gapiącą się na mnie, jak na jakiegoś nieprzeciętnie-psychicznego. W ramach mojego wybitnego szczęścia, które działa marnie, co jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat, musiał wyrwać się tej najagresywniejszy. A raczej dwa. No w porywach do dziesięciu. Wywaliłem się pod siłą rozpędzonej masy wściekłej armi jamników i owczarków. Dziewczyna podbiegła do mnie i pokazała dwa palce.'' '' Ile palców widzisz?- zapytała. '' '' Dwa- odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.'' '' Czy każda twoja popijawa właśnie tak się kończy?!- zapytała, ewidentnie źle nastawiona do pijanych ludzi. Rasistka jedna. Pewnie rudych też nie toleruje... a nie, to ja ich nie toleruje...'' ''--------------------------'' '' Rozdział 3'' '' Zostawiłam menela na trawniku. Jak wytrzeźwieje, to może dam mu coś na ból głowy. Może. To przykre co się dzieje z młodymi ludźmi... Naprawdę. Kiedy stwierdziłam, że rundka w okół ronda mi wystarczy, zobaczyłam biegnącego w moją stronę menela. Oczywiście mój móżdżek zaczął pracować na wysokich obrotach, wymyślając jak uciec, nie gubiąc przynajmniej jednego psa. Podejście do jezdni odpada, bo miałabym rolki bez rolek, dzięki Akri i Killerowi. Jak na ironię King boi się trawy i wszystkiego co zielone, więc musiałabym go wziąść go na ręce, a bieg z 15 kilogramowym jamnikiem nie jest przyjemny.'' '' Zakładając, że Len nie zaśnie po drodze, facetowi nie uda się nas dogonić. Marne szanse. Szkoda, że nie mam kotów. Nie spotkałabym tego menela, nie musiałabym wstawać o 04:26, bo przy mózgu Nory, w którym ma zegarek, dokładnie o tej trzeba się obudzić, by wielka kupa nie gniła na dywanie.'' '' Czerwona lampka w mojej głowie, świadczyła o tym, że facet się zbliża. Od zawsze twierdziłam, że pomiędzy właścicielem, a psem jest pewna więź. Pora się o tym przekonać.'' '' Tak więc, wysyłając sygnał S-O-S do psów, nie można się spodziewać natychmiastowego odbioru. To dla was na przyszłość. Odbiór trwa od 10 sekund do 2 godzin. W przypadku Nory odbiór trwał 10 sekund, ale Len uruchomił swoje delikatne łapki, dopiero kiedy doszliśmy do domu. Jak trzy letni pies może być tak leniwy? Chyba kupię mu jakiś wózek.'' '' Pewnie nie spodziewaliście się, że facet nas nie dogoni, więc was nie zaskoczę. Nie zdążyliśmy wystartować, a koleś już był koło nas. No tak, on musiał uruchomić SWOJE nogi. Wybitnie. Nie miałam jak się wyplątać, a on oczywiście z tego skorzystał. Spodziewałam się jakiegoś "daj dwa zyla na piwsko", albo "h-hej-chyk-laska-masz-chyk-chło-łaka?". '' I zaskoczył mnie. '' Jesteś mi winna nowe buty- powiedział.'' '' Egh, dlaczego?- pytanie godne mnie.'' '' Twój pies narobił na chodnik, a ja w to wdepnąłem!- skarżenie się pomaga. Serio.'' '' Nie moja wina. Skąd wiesz, że to mój pies?- kolejne pytanie.'' '' Widziałem...- o nie, nie wierzę, że to powiedział...'' '' Czy ty podglądasz moje psy?!- szok termiczny.'' ''-------------------------'' '' Rozdział 4 (prawdopodobnie nie będzie śmieszny *wszyscy płaczą*)'' '' Dziewczyna sobie poszła. Przynajmniej wiem, gdzie mieszka. Cóż aportowanie się będzie najbardziej spektakularne, kiedy wejdzie do środka, a ja się wtedy najspokojniej rozpyknę się jej tuż przed oczami.'' '' Dobra. Chwila. Dziesięć sekund... dziewięć... osiem... co z tym zegarkiem... chwila zgubiłem się!!! Dobra, pykh!'' '' *** Aida ***'' '' Wczhodzę do mieszkania. Facet już tam jest. Boszeeeeee! Czy teraz będzie mnie nękać o te buty?!'' '' Zaskoczona?- mój Boże, czy to jest aż tak głupie, żeby nie wiedziało o czymś takim jak prywatność?'' '' Bardzo...- ironia na poziomie mega giga marnym.'' '' Musimy porozmawiać- powiedział poważnie. Poważna rozmowa na temat butów. Nie wierzę. '' '' Oczywiście. Szpilki, czy koturny?- jego mina mówiła wszystko.'' '' Co?! Eghe, eghe -zakrztusił się moją poranną kawą. Zero uprzejmości- nie w tej sprawie, eghe, eghe. Co ty dodajesz do tej kawy?!'' '' Yhm, wolałbyś nie wiedzieć...- *PSOM: chodzi o tą kawę, którą robi się z kupy Luwaka, prawdopodobnie kawa ta, nazywa się Kopi Luwak, ale nie jestem pewna* uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. '' '' Masz coś normalnego?- heh, facio, dla ciebie nie ma niczego- Herbatę, pepsi, cokolwiek? Już nigdy nie napiję się kawy...- dodał.'' '' Nie. Wybacz, ale żywię się tylko i wyłącznie kawą Luaaa...- cóż, z jego miny można wywnioskować, że jest pedantem i wie czym jest Kopi Luwak (osobiście wolę wersje Luak, a nie Luwak). '' '' Czy ty się żywisz tylko... odchodami wiewiórki?! Robisz mi czyszczenie żołądka!- zarządał.'' '' Jesteś mi winny odszkodowanie za wtargnięcie do mojego mieszkania i wypicie drogiej kawy- odpowiadam spokojnie.'' '' Pfuj. Dobra, przejdźmy do czegoś co nie wiąże się z... kawą i tymi paskudnymi stworzeniami- pfh, już wiem, dlaczego moje psy go nie lubią.'' ''--------------------------'' '' Rozdział 5 i 1/2 dedykowany Lodowej Smoczycy. Sorry, że taki marny.'' ''--------------------------'' '' Czyli, że są sobie tak jakby trzy światy, a ty chcesz mnie wywalić do jednego z nich?- wiele osób to mówi: "Witaj, nazywam się Robert, chciałem cię zapytać, czy dasz mi 20000 i polecisz ze mną do innego świata?''. '' Yhm- koleś masz mnie za idiotkę?'' '' A po kiego, że się tak wyrażę mam tam lecieć?- Hej bejbe, lecimy sobie do innego świata.'' '' Tłumaczenie zajęłoby dużo czasu- koleś dużo czasu zajęło nam twoje ględzenie o kawie.'' '' Mamy jeszcze resztę życia. Nawijaj- robi wkurzonego zeza (hah, Arawis też taki ma).'' '' Właśnie, nie mamy. Ale jak sobie chcesz- wkurzony zez, wersja druga.'' '' No, czekam...- po raz pierwszy widzę trzecią wersję.'' '' Dobra. Zacznę tak: jesteśmy ścigani. Naszemu światu i tym dwóm pozostałym grozi zniszczenie. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co nas ściga, ani dlaczego. Jest jeszcze jeden koleś, który jest ścigany ale jeszcze go nie znalazłem. Pewnie jest już w tamtym świecie- Akri leży na stole a on się na nią dziwnie patrzy. Zbok jeden.'' '' I pewnie w tym świecie mieszkają smoki- stwierdzam z ironią.'' '' Skąd wiedziałaś?- strzelam faceplama.'' ''----------------------'' '' Rozdział 5 i 2/2 dedykowany Szeptozgonkowi, za niesamowite wywieranie presji na moim mózgu. Sorry dla SzczerbatejMordy4. Dedykacja dla ciebie w następnych rozdziałach,'' walnę Halta XD albo kogoś innego. Albo wszystkich Zwiadowców i całą resztę? Cassandra musi być XD ''--------------------'' '' Naszą inteligentną rozmowę przerywa wybuch. Potem kolejny. Len, jedyny pies który nawet gdyby nadszedł koniec świata, nie ruszyłby się z miejsca, podnosi tylko ucho, a następnie przewraca się na plecy. Akri już zachowuje się jakby się czegoś naniuchała, Norciak niucha śmietnik, King obszczekuje dywan.'' '' Czyli to nie istniejące coś już nas ściga?- pytam.'' '' Mówiłem. Tak, to to- odpowiada. Biorę Lena na ręce i wkładam do rąk faceta, a sama biorę Kinga. Do ręki biorę smycze Akri, Nory i Killera. Razem wychodzimy z budynku. Biegniemy w stronę banku, który znajduje się po drugiej stronie ronda. Jest dziesiąta rano, do tego w sobotę, więc w okolicy nie ma nikogo, ani żadnego auta. Zauważam, zarys czegoś, co na początku uznaje za wielkiego owczarka podhalańskiego. Ale jest tego za dużo. Dym wydobywuje się z okolic kościoła (dla waszej świadomości, kościół jest na tej samej ulicy, na której mieszka mój wróg). Teodor wcześniej powiadomił mnie, że jest astmatykiem i nazywa się Teodor, więc w tym momencie muszę go dźwigać, w czym kompletnie nie pomagają psy. Teodor zatacza się, co w sumie pasuje do jego image'u. Kolejny wybuch i kolejna armia owczarków podhalańskich. Teodor poinformował mnie, że trzeba dojś do jakiegoś super-świętego-lub-magicznego-khy-khy-miejsca, by się wysłać do innego świata. Owczarki są już w okolicach banku. Zauważam, że niektóre mają rogi. Cóż, źle nastawione owczarki z rogami i karabinami. Robi się dziwnie. Zdaje się, że właśnie nas zauważyli, bo przeładowali broń. '' '' Koleś, te nienormalne owczarki będą próbowały nas zabić, tak więc lepiej przestań mdleć i zacznij myśleć, jak uciec przed tymi psami- mówię do Teodora.'' '' To... chyba... nie... owczarki...- mówi.'' '' Więc co?- a propos karabinu, strzelam z paszczy, jak karabin maszynowy. '' '' Mam... wrażenie, że to... Owce- koleś ty myślisz, że mi do reszty odbiło? '' '' Cooo?! Ścigają nas owce, które próbują nas zestrzelić z karabinu... to chyba Sako TRG-21?- urocza rozmowa.'' '' Taaaaa...- odpowiada. Nareszcie się obudził. Biegniemy do banku. Z piętnaście razy strzelili, ale widać, że koleś ma szczęście. Tak bez oberwania dotarliśmy do banku. Teraz jeszcze dwadzieścia metrów. Zapomniałam dodać, że przebiegliśmy obok stacji benzynowej, co nie skończyło się dobrze dla niej. Podczas przebiegu obok stacji, owce trafiły do tych... no...(chwilowy brak pamięci) pojemników na paliwo (XD). Benzyna się wylała, a następny oddział owiec ją podpalił. Naprawdę lubię ogień, ale bez przesady. Podpalenie stacji benzynowej to jest przesada.'' ''---------------------'' '' Pasuje ci, maniaku? Owce rządzą!'' ''--------------------'' Witam i o zdrowie pytam! Na poważnie. Jakoś was wywiało. Wiem ferie, sama sobie na nie pojechałam do Austrii i nie byłam zachwycona (informacja dla bardziej dociekliwych). ''------------------'' Idealny Prolog, pojawił się teraz bo debil (ja) nie ogarnął, że nie wiadomo, dlaczego Nott ścigał Aidę. Przeczytajcie sobie znowu pierwszy i drugi rozdział, bo pewnie też nie zauważyliście. Jakby co błędy spowodowane są zacinającym się komputerem i Windowsem 10. ''----------------'' Prolog '' Siedzę nad stosem papierów. Zabini i Malfoy są w Piekle, klubie Blaisa (dla nie czytających HP Blaise ma na nazwisko Zabini). Ja oczywiście muszę ślęczeć nad papierami, bo Zabini nie potrafi pisać, a Malfoy jest analfabetą.'' Malfoy, zabiję cię- mówię i próbuję odczytać cokolwiek z zalanej sokiem pomidorowym kartki. Wiem, że to Malfoy wylał sok, bo Zabini nie tknąłby się czegokolwiek, co z niewielkiej odległości zalatywało warzywami. Hieroglify Zabiniego i ortografia Malfoya, sprawia, że mój mózg zaczyna tańczyć. Po Malfoya nie ma co iść, bo od dwudziestu minut siedzi w Piekle, więc ma około dwóch promili. Starożytne inskrypcje, wyryte na papierze zaczynają wyglądać, jak wiewiórki wspinające się na drzewa, a atrament co chwilę zmienia kolor. Teo?- pyta Dafne, jego przyjaciółka ze szkoły. Jestem tutaj!- krzyczę. Cześć, Teo- mówi. Cześć. Ktoś kazał ci tu przyjść?- pytam. Nie. Jest misja- mówi Daf. Super. Pierwsze siedemnaście lat mojego życia? Misja. Kolejne trzy? Misja. Całe moje życie? Misja. Coś jeszcze? Ach, no tak... misja. ________________________________________________________________________ Dobra, nudziło mi się, z Austrii wracałam dwanaście godzin, więc trochę nawymyślałam (mam już trzy pomysły na blogi). Coś czuję, że uda mi się skończyć to opowiadanie z przynajmniej dwudziestoma rozdziałami + kilka dodatkowych w typie: opis wybuchu stacji benzynowej lub One Shot o owcach kradnących karabiny. Jak będziecie chcieli taki one shot to piszcie. Rozdziały, które napisałam w tym tygodniu, zostały stracone, ponieważ wyrzuciłam telefon i ładowarkę do śmietnika, jak wracaliśmy do Tarnowa (no co? Chciałam wyrzucić opakowanie od Hot-Doga i czekolady). __________________________________________________________________ Ostatnio nie mam weny, tak że ten, nie spodziewajcie się niczego wspaniałego. Moje dwu tygodniowe pokłady energii zużyłam w poprzedni czwartek. Ostatnio wiele ludzi daje piosenki do posłuchania podczas rozdziału, tak że ten, zapraszam na "Time to Say Goodbye" Andrea'y Bocelli'ego. Włączcie sobie, bo ja oczywiście zapomniałam, jak się dodaje linki (glut się roztapia). Włączyliście (nie przyjmuję odpowiedzi "nie")? To super. _______________________________________________________________ Dobiegmy do kościoła. Wchodzimy do środka, a za nami biegnie oddział owiec. Na dwóch nogach. Nie to w ogóle nie jest dziwne. Zupełnie. Zabini i Malfoy w kościele? Tego się nie spodziewałam- mówię. Zawsze wiedziałem, że będę księdzem- stwierdza nonszalancko Blaise- Ja nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę cię w towarzystwie jakiejś dziewczyny, poza McGonnagall i Dafne. Jaaaasne- komentuję pierwszą część wypowiedzi Zabiniego- Z tym, że może już zapomniałeś, że masz żonę i trójkę dzieci. Malfoy, ty się nie szczerz, bo powiem Lunie. Już się boję, co wyrośnie z Notta juniora. O ile jakiś Nott junior będzie- Malfoy jest wspaniałym aktorem. Jego syn zostanie księdzem, tak jak ja. I będzie się uczyć ode mnie- Zabini. Uważaj. Zaraz. Dostaniesz. W. Pysk. Wolałbym już, żeby uczył się od Malfoya. Przynajmniej nie bałby się warzywa- Tak Zabini, właśnie tak. Ekhm. Nie chciałabym przerywać tak uroczej rozmowy o nieistniejącym dziecku Notta, ale uznałam, że warto was poinformować o tym, że owce tu są- patrzę na nią z wyrzutem. Nie mogłaś wcześniej?- pytam. Rzucam jej różdżkę, którą Dafne jej kupiła. Włókno z serca smoka, brzoza, giętka, dziewięciocalowa. Po co rzucasz mi patyka?- pyta. Strzelam faceplama. Killer, czyli jeden z psów, które się na mnie rzuciły, zaczyna szczekać, co powoduje chwilową utratę słuchu. To różdżka!- krzyczę. Czyli mam powiedzieć zaklęcie? Hmmm... Jedyne, które pamiętam z HP to... Alohamora, niech Nott ma w pysku pomidora!- Zabini i Malfoy duszą się ze śmiechu. Oczywiście nie mam żadnego pomidora w OTWORZE GĘBOWYM. Spróbuj "Avada Kedavra"!- wydziera się Malfoy. Okej! Avada Kedavra- wrzeszczy Aida, a ja robię unik. Zielony promień przelatuje nad moimi plecami. Malfoy- rzucam mordercze spojrzenie. Nott- odpowiada, szczerząc się. I tak zaczęła się wielka miłość- mówi teatralnym tonem Zabini. Dobra, power ludzie- pospiesza nas Malfoy. Wyciąga soczek pomidorowy i rzuca każdemu torebkę z proszkiem-własnego-wyrobu. Ehem. Wiem, że Nott lubi używki, ale przed chwilą schodził na zawał i astmę jednocześnie, więc jeśli zamierzacie go wysłać gdziekolwiek, nie licząc zakładu pogrzebowego, to proponuję nie dawać mu narkotyków. Poza tym ja tego nie biorę- a ta znowu o moich problemach. Zabini i Malfoy właśnie jej tłumaczą, że to nie narkotyki, tylko teleporter w proszku, więc ja robię za prezentację. _______________________________________________________ Nareszcie! Dobrnęłam jakoś do końca. Ziew. Takie trochę długie to... coś? Teo ma świetne nazwisko do Alohomory "Alohomora, niech Nott ma zamiast mózgu pomidora", albo "Alohomora, niech Nott ma zamiast twarzy pomidora". Taki pomidorowy ten rozdział. Lubię pomidory. I sok pomidorowy. I lody pomidorowe własnej roboty (może kiedyś wam opowiem. Maybe, maybe). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania